Piercing Through My Heart
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Squeal to ‘Piercing Through My Chest’ My mind needs the heart to know what’s right – Kantarou’s relationship with Haruka becomes a little bit bumpy after the little confrontation from the Cherry Tree, can Haruka help his master?
1. Chapter 1

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Rating:** T (Might go up)

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou**  
Disclaim: **Do not own the series, the series owns me!!

**Warning: **Boy x Boy Wuv, need I say more people?

**Summary: **Squeal to 'Piercing Through My Chest' My mind needs the heart to know what's right – Kantarou's relationship with Haruka becomes a little bit bumpy after the little confrontation from the Cherry Tree, can Haruka help his master?

**The Heart Knows What The Mind Doesn't**

_I shivered when Haruka's hands kept touching my skin, I gasped and panted, and I couldn't catch enough breath to keep conscious much longer. But this emotion I'm feeling, I didn't want it to stop, I couldn't even think straight. I gripped my hands tighter on Haruka's back._

_This all started when I ran off, I didn't know how it would come to this, the cherry tree isn't what I had in mind but…_

"_Kantarou…" his lips touched mine and it wasn't long before I felt my tongue dancing with his, but I wasn't putting up much of a fight, I could never win against him, he was always stronger than me… we broke the kiss and I gasped._

"_H-Haruka…"_

I jumped out of my futon, sweat coating my skin, I wasn't expecting that moment making it's way back into my head, then again it only happened yesterday, what was I suppose to do? I couldn't forget something like that, I ran a hand through my silver locks, and the sound of birds and the light of the morning sun greeted me like they would every other day.

It wasn't long till everything came back to me, my cheeks went red…

_Haruka had to carry me home yesterday…_

"Aww man…" I placed my hand over my face, I knew it was turning red right now, I just knew, it always does when I think on something like this. Did we…did we have…I dropped myself back unto my futon; this was all too much for me to think of in the morning.

_**Slide**_

"Kantarou!" I found a pair of blue eyes looking down on me. So of course I knew it was Youko, that smile immediately prickled unto her lips, she seemed awfully cheerful, a bit too cheerful for my tastes, I slowly rose into a sitting position, Youko continued to give me that smile that tells me that something was going to happen, let me tell you when I mean something, I mean something bad, although it might be good for Youko…

"G'morning Youko…what are you so cheerful about?" Youko for some strange reason jumped on me, her arms literally wrapping around my neck, almost a near death experience if you ask me.

"Reiko stopped by earlier today!! She left a note, it's another assignment and this time it looks like you might get a bonus if you get it done!!" Yes I did get all that and I would've been happy…if not for just one little problem though…

"_Y-Youko…c-can't breathe!!" _Youko slowly let go of my neck, I gave her a weak glare, I would take the opportunity to smack a charm on her forehead but then again, those charms were now immune, or so I think, either that or she hid them. She can crafty when she wants to be and this is both a problem and a head ache for me. "W-What's the assignment?" Youko must've had something for breakfast today because in no time at all did I see the note appearing in front of my face

"It's at a wonderful resort outside of Tokyo, very expensive, plus all the prices for lodging and relaxing there are already paid for us by Reiko!!" Figures…

I examined the note, it seems that there have been a couple of cases that some of the customers have mysteriously vanished, I continued to read the letter before I came to one conclusion, this was the work of a very powerful spirit.

A very Powerful Spirit

Powerful…

"_Relax Kantarou…" Haruka licked my tears from my cheeks, he slowly slid into me and I gasped, I didn't want to scream or cry that would make me seem weak, but my head was spinning so fast that I didn't care, I think Haruka must've knew my predicament…_

"_If you want to cry or something then you can…" he trailed his lips down my neck, leaving light kisses that sent butterflies in my stomach, but that only seemed to tighten the knot tighter inside me. That was when I realised that our hands were tangled in each other, so I squeezed it. _

"_Ah! H-Haruka!" and as if he knew what I was going through, he squeezed mine back._

**Click, click**

"Kantarou…hey Kantarou…" I snapped out of my little trip from memory lane, my cheeks feeling as if they were on fire, I looked at Youko, she seemed to have noticed and looked a bit concerned, she placed a hand unto my forehead. "Hmm, you feel pretty hot Kantarou, why don't you stay here for a bit longer and I'll come back okay? I'll bring up some breakfast"

"Thanks Youko-chan…" I relaxed my back unto the futon, Youko was nice enough to pull the covers over me, sometimes I think she's my sister or something close to that, then again, and I've known her for a long time, longer than Haruka anyways. Yet…

"Now, you can stay in for a while longer, we don't have to go to the resort until later on so you don't have to worry about it yet" I narrowed my eyes childishly at her "Okay Youko-chan…you really want a holiday don't you?" of course this question was met with a mad shaking nod. I was correct once more.

Youko then had a type of glint in her eye that I've never seen before…

"W-What?" The sudden atmosphere was making me nervous, too nervous for my tastes. "Oh nothing, nothing, I was just wondering what you and Haruka-chan were talking about yesterday that made you so tired that he had to carry you home huh?" there it is, that little sly look in her eyes again, I squeaked, pulling the covers over my face, which I'm guessing is as red as a tomato by now.

When she puts it like that, I can see all these images coming into my head, it made me feel dizzy; I think my eyes were spinning.

"Well do tell me what you two talked about?!" she seemed too excited for my tastes, I couldn't really tell her, it seemed more like a dream than a memory, it didn't seem real with all those cherry blossoms floating down around us and the sun setting while the birds were singing their merry tune, it just didn't seem…

"Well…" I slowly turned my head away, laying it down unto my comfy pillow

"Well!?" Youko's getting a bit close now...

"_You are Ichinomiya Kantarou"_

"Well…"

"_AH! Haruka! Ha ha!"_

"Come on Kan-chan, tell me…Ill keep it a secret!" I finally pulled the covers over my head, snuggling my head unto the pillow "It was nothing…" I don't think Youko believes me, how I know? Because she's screaming in annoyance, makes me wonder if she has high blood pressure?

"Nothing! You mean you snapped at everyone, ran off and Haruka following and carrying you back bridal style was **nothing**!!" B-Bridal style?

"Y-Yeah, pretty much"

_He kissed me, I was so tired and weak I couldn't even see probably, I was covered in sweat; my body's temperatures were probably flying through the roof right about now. Our hands were still connected; Haruka pulled me close so that my head was snuggling against his chest. He squeezed my hand and I returned it weakly._

"_Did that feel good" I nodded with what strength I had left, he felt warm…so warm…_

"_Warm…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Your so warm, Haruka" he chuckled lightly, before leaving a kiss on my forehead._

"Fine you be quiet, I'll just ask Haruka-chan!" I flinched a bit when I heard the door slam; she seemed to be very intent on knowing what happened between me and Haruka yesterday.

Well maybe having a little lie in would do me some good? So I snuggled my head unto the pillow, closing my eyes lightly. My head felt so light, this warm blanket that covered me, the fluffiness of the pillow, I loved relaxing in my futon, it was nice having to lay here and do nothing, no worries about deadlines, no work, no exorcisms, nothing at all but bliss…

Especially when I feel some one's arms around me…

My eyes went wide open, wait a minute…arms wrapped around me? I turned my head over slowly to meet a pair of dark onyx eyes, a nonchalant smirk curved on pulsing tanned lips.

"Good morning" I jumped, literally throwing the covers off me and Haruka; I scrambled my legs into my arms, clutching them into my chest "H-Haruka!!" Haruka narrowed his eyes, he h-has his shirt off…how does he have his shirt off and in my bed? How did he even get in here anyways?!

The Window **_Was_** **_Locked_** Wasn't It?

Haruka rose up to my level, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled me back down unto the futon. "Don't be so loud, it's too early…" He muttered angrily. "It's not that early" I replied

Truth be told, it really wasn't…

Haruka rested his forehead on mine, I was wondering what he was up too until he opened his eyes "Are you still hot from yesterday?"

"Y-Yesterday?" He frowned at me "Don't you remember…we did…" his hand trailed to the lower half of my kimono, his hand wrapping around my…my…wait a minute what is he doing?! "Something like this…" I felt my cheeks being heated up "H-Haruk-Ah!!" his hand clenched down around the flesh; I couldn't hold back a gasp. Haruka's hand slowly began to rub my member as I panted desperately.

"You remember now?"

"Ah!"

"If you don't want Youko to hear us, then your going have to be a little quiet" W-Wait a minutes here!!

"Wait a minute!! H-Haru-Ka! AAH!!"

He planted kisses down my neck, his tongue licking and sucking away at it, his teeth even chomped down on it, but I didn't want Youko to hear me screaming. "I-I have work to do today…ah!"

_**Squish, drip**_

Haruka brought his hand out of my kimono, I could see him licking his hand, a smirk curving unto his lips. "Your right, I read the note, but what's wrong with a little bit of fun before we go?" Aren't I supposed to be the childish one? Yes I think I am supposed to!!

"Hmm…tasty…"

"H-Haruka!! That's dirty! Mh!" he plunged his tongue into my mouth, his attacking mine, for some reason he seems to be very moody today…well he was yesterday as well, but this was just bizarre. There were many things I could say or do at this moment, but I think I'm gonna be swept away in this moment…

Gomen…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** First chapter to my serious Haruka x Kantarou Fan fic ever!! Be honest and tell me what you think!! I demand it!! And yes I am evil baby!! Mwhahahaha!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **So people here's the second chapter, and there might be more smexy insights, think of it as a treat really :3 So expect more Haruka x Kantarou moments from me!! Oh and please review to tell me what you think...just incase there's any spelling istakes or if you have annnnny ideas, requests, yada, yada you get the drill!!

**How To Get Kantarou's Heart Thumping**

"_Don't tense up, relax…" I panted heavily; sweat was already coming down my cheeks and other places on my skin. I wrapped my arms around him, my right hand catching strands of dark hair tinted in green, there were knots forming inside me, my body was being slowly rocked unto the futon._

"_H-Haruka…I-I can't…ah!" my head was probably jumping up and down on the pillow by now. "You like that huh?" His tongue trailed to my right nipple, he bit it, I gasped once more. "Ah, ha, hah, ah!" I whimpered, but I bit my lip so that Youko wouldn't hear us._

_Haruka seems to be intent on licking my scar…_

"Okay I understand to as why Sugino, Muu-chan and Rosalie are going…" I directed my eyes over to Youko, I'm pretty much pissed off at the arrangements she made. Out of all the people she had to invite to the resort with us, why did it have to be this guy!! I would rather eat my hat, or a pack of poison needles!

"But why's Hasumi coming with us?" said asshole, Hasumi narrowed his eyes, the usual smirk taking form on his lips, the triumphant look really doesn't suit him, makes him look like an old man if you ask me, then again he was always like that since college, I can't believe I was the guy's sempai…

"With all the stress that you put me through I think it's fair that I will accompany you on this matter"

Why that snobby Bas-

"I invited him to come with us, he seemed a bit tired, when I saw him yesterday he looked flustered, so when I looked at the note that you got, I phoned him and he had no plans, so that's how Hasumi came to be here…" this just seems a tad bit out of Youko's nature, traitor…

How could she call the **enemy!**

We all waited at the train station, since it was outside of Tokyo, we had to go for transportation. Sugino said that he'd rather fly, since he told us that he's been there before…it's a shame though…

"Muu! Muu!" It's a shame he didn't take his wife, then again I like Muu-chan, and she's friendly, although there is one slight small problem with her presence.

By that I mean Haruka standing behind me covered in purple depressing flames, looking like a kicked puppy…

"Haruka-chan, are you okay?" there's no point talking to him Youko he's only going to spiral deeper and deeper into his own void of mental depression, I wonder what's bothering him, ever since Muu-chan grabbed my shoulder he just seemed to be very depressed, it's a mystery if you ask me.

"Well are we getting on the train or not?" Hasumi said, trying to sound like he was running the show. "Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on Hasumi, we're coming, we're coming" I swear, he's like a mother, not even a mother actually, like a granny or a fat mother hen, something along those lines!!

Once we got unto the train, getting settled down on all the sweet leather seats, Haruka surprisingly sits beside me. Muu-chan was busy using my knees as a foot stool, peering into the outside world that rushed past us. "Muu! Muu!"

I could only giggle lightly; Muu-chan's pretty cute when she's interested in something. If Sugino saw this then he would only go mental and threaten to kill me, if I can remember correctly that almost happened last time, but then I just hid in my study all day long. It took Youko three days to get me out of that room. My wrist was nearly going to fall off from the amount of writing I did…

Youko was practically jumping for joy when we finally got some cash off that article I did…

_**Plop**_

"It's a nice day isn't it?" I could feel Haruka's breath going down my neck; I jumped about from the sudden contact…

Sudden Contact…

Contact…

"_Kantarou your so hard here…"_

"Don't you think so?"

"U-uh, y-yes" I replied, closing my eyes lightly while I turned my face over to him "Kantarou your blushing" Oh darn it. Was I really that obvious? "WA!! A-Am I?" Man…I felt like a total idiot after saying that. Aww Youko, Rosalie, Muu-chan, heck even Hasumi of all people, help me out here!!

"Do you have a fever?" his hand landed unto my forehead, I think my temperature was rising a bit and my eyes feel like their going to spin.

"_Hmm…tasty"_

"Hm…your sweating a bit…maybe you should've worn something lighter than that hakama…" Why is it when ever he says things like that, it makes me think that he's trying to seduce me rather than help me. "Uh, no I-I'm fine, r-really, I think I'm just tired that's all…" why do I get the feeling he doesn't believe me…

"Oh…I see…"

I don't know why, but this atmosphere that I'm feeling is really making me nervous "From this morning?" he whispered, I jumped rushing to my feet "I think I need to use the wash room, be right back, look after Muu-chan for me!"

"Kantarou…"

My heart was thumping so fast, it felt like I ran up a hill and it was about to burst…which will probably happen if I didn't stop by the restroom and took a breather, I rushed passed a couple of people, who seemed to be annoyed at my running, who could blame them, they probably think I'm a mad man like that time when I ran to the Cherry tre-

No there's no point in remembering that…

There really isn't…

"_N-No!" I whispered feverishly, grasping Haruka's hand lightly, he only smirked at me, placing his lips unto mine, he shock my hand off mine and placed it back under the hakama. _

"_Ah!! Ha hah!" _

_**Splash**_

I threw water unto my face, looking into the mirror, my face was still red, darn, what is wrong with me, why do I feel so fluster, I'm not a kid anymore. So why can't I just forget about it, but that was a close one though, I really thought that Haruka was hitting on me again, I don't know why, but Haruka just seems a little bit, what's the word…

H-Horny?

Yeah that's the one…

My cheeks were heating up a bit…damn it why can't I cool down? Why can't I just forget about it?

Why can't I?

I can still remember those moments, of course I can because it just happened recently, but would this mean that my relationship with Haruka is going to be different for now on? I placed my head unto the mirror that was in front of me, I could see the redness in my cheeks, I was right…

I am that obvious

My heads just spinning from thinking about it all, eh, I think I'm getting dizzy…

Best to splash some more water unto my face…

_**Splash**_

Did it work…

No…

I can still remember those memories, then again I had to admit, Haruka…was very good…Haruka was…was…Agh!! What am I thinking!! Calm down Ichinomiya, your just thinking too much, your just overreacting besides isn't this what I wanted? My cheeks went bright red when I thought about the fact that I could've wanted this, I slumped my head down

What I wanted?

Why do I get the feeling that I'm being selfish…

Waay too selfish…

"_You Are Ichinomiya Kantarou"_

Haruka…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Train ride, Yayies 3 Actually I was originally thinking of Having Haruka sneak up on Kantarou and ravish him, but then I thought…hm…leave that for a later time., anyways this just happened to be a very short chapter, actually I was thinking on more sexy scenes in how Haruka can get his hands on Kantarou, but that will come into lots of planning and a whole lot of smexy-ness, So kiddos until the next chapter…

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey kiddos, I'm back and with the third chapter too, isn't life grand ;), hope you enjoy, although you might find a little bit of Suzu in this chapter and Haruka gets to reaaalllly hawt (loveing eyes)

**My Love, My Heart**

Haruka…

How do I feel about Haruka? About all that's happened, all we've been through, and what do I think of it all? We're still on the train, I was so tired, I couldn't even open my eyes anymore, when I got back to my seat, my eyes just closed and my head was resting unto Haruka's shoulder. I don't know why, it's just that I felt so exhausted, so tired. Haruka didn't seem to mind.

Still I can't help but ask myself, what do I really feel for Haruka? This question has been circling in my head I can't even find an answer anymore, but then another question arose in my head, what did Haruka feel about me? How did he feel about me?

"Kantarou, we're here" I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry before they focused, I rubbed my left eye with a clenched fist.

"A-Already? That was fast…" I mumbled, I had to shake my head just to chase away the last reminisces of sleep, I still feel a bit light headed, I could barely feel my legs, is that normal for someone who only took a nap for a little while? I don't think so do you? "It wasn't really that fast, it was hours" Haruka seemed to be agitated as he stood, towering above me, he was like a giant.

My head was still a bit sleepy and Muu-chan was already tugging at my Hakama giving me the signal that it is time to go. She'd make a handy alarm clock…then again that job has been rightfully taken by Youko-chan. "Well aren't you coming? Or are you going to sit here all day?"

"Oh no, I'm coming I'm Co-" I think I might've stood up too quickly because before I knew it I was flying from tripping over my feet, I knew this was going to hurt a bit, how I knew, well this is coming from someone who was punched and tossed by Hasumi and demons too many times that he actually keeps a count of it, a thousand and fifty by now in my calculations

_**Grab**_

"You okay?" I opened my eyes to see that Haruka had caught me, my eyes blinked a couple of times and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Haruka's holding me, holding me, well I guess you would know the drill by now, but this is something that can overwhelm me to a great amount.

I squeaked immediately pushing him away "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thank you"

"Kantarou your blushing again"

Oh come on!! Not again, Muu-chan seemed to have noticed also "I-I'm…not" lamest excuse that I have ever came up with. I would've yelled but then I didn't want to make a scene, so I just rushed past Haruka, sadly I must've been rushing so fast that I tripped over my feet and again Haruka grabbed me around the waist this time. "Are you okay? Do you want me to carry you to the hotel?"

Talk about adding insult to injury…

"No, I can get there b-by myself…" why am I stuttering, oh Kami-sama why am I stuttering? I still can't get over the fact that Haruka's arm was still around my waist and the fact that he didn't let go didn't slip past me either, not one single bit and it wasn't in fact making me feel any better.

"H-Har-Haruka, you can let go now…"

So after that little mishap we both finally got off the train and who would be waiting to give me a beating than Ryokan Hasumi himself? He had his arms folded, tapping his foot away and trying to look as threatening as possible, which is working for the countless of small children that were clutching to their parents and whispering that Hasumi 'Looks frightening'

They don't know the _**half**_ of it!

"How long were you planning to stay on the train for Ichinomiya?!" I cringed at that tone of voice, makes me think he's a demon of sorts. He must be possessed so I mentally placed a hand unto one of my talismans just in case something like that does happen.

"I was a little bit sleepy, okay, man Hasumi your very crab it" for some reason that only agitated the guy further. Since when was Hasumi never agitated?

"Forget it Hasumi, let's just get to the hotel, then its relaxation all the way" Oh Kami-sama thank you for letting me meet Youko-chan, I could hug her, then again I get the feeling that someone would get jealous, I don't know why though?

(Haruka: Damn straight Kantarou: Ano…)

"Should we go then Rosalie-chan" Rosalie nodded, clasping her hand unto Youko's, they look so cute together it was enough for me to go awe, it looks like something that you'd see from a painting, if only I was good at art, sadly though the only thing I can draw is a stick man never mind a man or a woman. Muu-chan brought me out of another stupor by pulling my hakama

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming, I wonder where Lord Sugino is? He said he was going to meet us here didn't he?" I looked around the area to see if there was any sign of him, continuing to walk around the place, the hotel wasn't far

"He'll show up eventually, Kantarou…are you sure that your okay?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" I could hear a growling sound but I dismissed it as something from my imagination "Because you look a bit tired, plus your wobbling…" the thing is, he's right, I am a bit tired and my feet feel like jelly, no matter how hard I hide stuff like this, he would always see through it. That was one of the many things that I'm grateful for.

"I'm alright, really…no need to worry"

"If that's true then why are your feet wobbling?" Darn it! He noticed! Ever since we left the train my legs just continued to wobble "I'm not" why can't he just let it slide, damn it! "You are Kantarou, let me carry you at least" I can't even believe with some of the things he's saying, this isn't like him at all…

"Haruka I'm okay, what is with you toda-" I jumped, for some reason, an arm looped under my knees, raising them off the ground while another one went unto my back. I couldn't help but make a little shriek, my arms wrapping around his neck, it was done unconsciously I swear! "H-Haruka! W-What?"

"Shh…just let me carry you…until we get to the hotel okay?" he whispered, so as a sucker, I gave up knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop him, I could use the name contract but then that seems a bit too cruel, I relaxed into his warmth, my head was spinning and I think I'm blushing again, that seems to be happening a lot lately. If Suzu was here, I bet she would shriek in anger right about now…

Suzu…

I missed her, I miss her everyday, it just seems a bit different around here without Suzu-chan, Rosalie even liked her to the extent of them being like sisters, she must feel pretty lonely now that Suzu-chan has…

Passed on…

"_Kantarou…do you know who Haruka's in love with?" I looked at her, a bit puzzled; I wonder why Suzu-chan is asking me? I wouldn't know if Haruka was in love, the only time was when he was with Yuri did it seem obvious. Then the thought of what happened to Yuri saddened me, just remembering the look on Haruka's face, it was, so heart breaking…_

"_He loves Yuri doesn't he?" Suzu for some reason huffed at me angrily _

"_You don't know?!" I cringed a bit, the hairs on the back of my neck rose a little, that usually doesn't happen with children does it? "Doesn't Haruka-san talk to you with stuff like that?" I shock my head; the thought of it now, seemed to have distracted me from my precious manuscript._

"_No, he usually keeps to himself…I don't like to pry into his personal life…"I don't know why but it only seemed to make Suzu angrier with me, why is that? _

"_Were you in love with anyone Kantarou?" hm? I tilted my head towards the grey ceiling that was strange; I never expected a question like that before. "Well it's just, you never seem to talk about your personal life either and you don't get a chance with many girls so I thought…"_

_Love…_

_Hm…_

"_Was I ever in love?" I asked myself… "You mean you were never in love Kantarou?" Hm…I tried to think of something but no one that I would consider my first love came into my head, because my mother was so busy since father died and I tried the best I could to help her so I guess I never had enough time to fall in love like most boys do…_

"_No…I don't think I ever was…"_

"_Why?" I was a little bit shocked at that, but I decided, she's young she probably needs a laugh why not give her one. "Well you see…when I was young, about your age, I was…helping my mother…my father died around the time and she tried desperately to make ends meet so I would always do my best to help her…it was hard on her…"_

_I closed my eyes remembering those days "My mother was a really hard worker, but she came down with an illness…or was it a disease?" I can't really remember anymore, I probably was the one who caused it, I knew I was…_

"_I-I'm sorry Kantarou"_

"_Don't be, I should be the one who's sorry, I was the cause of my mother's pain, we didn't have much of a relationship, now that I even look back at it now, she must've really hated me to not even look at me…she use to when I was small and hid it very well but I knew that wasn't the case…" Ichinomiya Kantarou…the coward, that's me alright…_

"_Now that I think about it, I guess the only reason I was never loved was because I was a little bit different…if I wasn't here then maybe…"_

"_That's a horrible thing to say!!" I jumped a bit, Suzu wondered over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I froze. "S-Suzu?" was she crying? I could hear sniffling and tiny low whimpers_

"_If you weren't here then we'd all be very sad" I felt a bit guilty, I didn't want to make a twelve year old girl cry over something that I have so carelessly said. I returned the hug, petting her head a bit "I'm sorry Suzu-chan, I didn't mean to make you cry, Haruka will probably be very angry at me now" _

"_**I'm Sorry"**_

Suzu…

I know well... more likely knew the pain you were going through then, but…gomen…

"Kantarou…" Darn it, I must've fallen asleep! I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them a bit, I've been falling asleep lately, a bit too much for one day.

"D-Did I fall asleep again?" I yawned, snuggling my head into Haruka's chest, he didn't seem to mind, which is unusual, but then again given everything that's happened, he probably didn't mind now. I guess I should just think of that as a good thing. "You did…are you sure your alright?"

Was that worry I hear? Nah couldn't be…

"Hmm…I'm not sure…" Right!! Shake head; shake away any remainders of sleep. "You keep falling asleep…once we get there your going to bed…" I pouted, a vein appearing on my forehead, I think. What am I Twelve, Thirteen? "Haruka I'm not a-" I stopped as my gaze met with his, he looked angry so I stopped, dripping my head over my chest. He brought his lips closer to me; I could feel his breath tickling down my neck as he whispered.

"You will won't you?" I could never say no to that voice, no matter how much I try to resist I just couldn't so all I did was nod. "Good, we're almost there…so you just get some more sleep…leave everything to me…"

Hmm…that sounds like a plan…in a ways…

So what else could I do?

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I know not much action or investigations yet, don't worry, It'll probably come into the next chapter, that will be where the fun really begins : ) Actually...since I'm such a niiiice person, here's what you can expect from the next chapter, think of it as a little preview if you will :3

**_Chapter 4 Preview:_**

"Enjoying yourself Kantarou?" eek! I was about to push myself up but found myself pinned unto the bed on my stomach again, my face meeting the pillow. I could tell very well who it was, who else had this intent since yesterday? "Don't get up…"

"H-Haruka…" I whispered before gasping, his hands were already making short work of the bottom half of my hakama, his hands slipping under them, sliding them off my thighs, I yelped feverishly which was soon halted with a hand slapping unto my lips. "Shh…just relax…" R-Relax? Haruka slowly pulled the top half off my shoulders, I can hear it being tossed to the floor already and it wasn't long until Haruka was trailing kisses down my back.

_**Chomp**_

"Ah! Y-You bit me…" I only whispered, he made it slightly clear that I shouldn't be loud…"Sorry…it was tempting…you shouldn't look so tasty Kantarou…" he licked unto the bit mark that he made, his tongue dipping into each tooth mark that he left behind. He slowly turned me unto my back, still having me pinned on the bed. Seeing those dark orbs that seemed to be filled with lust.

"H-How can someone look tasty—Mm!" before I could even finish he was already kissing me, oh Kami-sama! It felt so passionately that the butterflies came back to my stomach. Although I doubt it was my mouth he wanted to make contact with…

**_End Chapter Preview_**

Sooo this is how it's gonna be in the next chapter (Evil Snickers) So until next time

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Right kiddos, I'm gonna change the way I write things here, when Kantarou's not present or awake I'm going to write in normal style and vice versa. Because there are some things that can't be explained by one's own POV, so I hope you enjoy this chapter ;3

**Nee I don't Know**

Youko stood at the entrance to the hotel, tapping her foot on the ground, the others had already went on in without her, she was so steamed at this, it was taking Kantarou and Haruka a bit longer to get here than she originally intended. I wasn't until she saw Haruka walking up the steps with Kantarou in his arms did a smirk fly unto her face. Though she thinks she might tease them for a while though.

"Sooo…what's wrong with Kantarou huh?" Haruka didn't make a proper answer when he got to Youko, he didn't know wither to just stay quiet or make a sarcastic comment, so Haruka just went with the latter…

"I fucked him into a tree…" Youko jumped, her eyes felt like they were going to jump out of her sockets "I was only joking, Kantarou looked a bit unsteady so I carried him here…" Youko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Did Kantarou order you to carry him?"

"No, it was on my own accord…"

"Your own accord?" Haruka nodded, a tiny smile curving unto his lips as he walked past the Kitsune demon and entered into the hotel, once inside, Haruka couldn't believe that they were staying at a place that looked as nice as this, there was a potted plant at every turn, red carpets as far as the eye can see, really westernised settings, when Kantarou said that some hotels were taking on Western designs, but you don't actually believe it until you see it, it was like Suzu's house only bigger and he heard that the hot springs were much more vast as well.

For some reason that smirk that came unto Haruka's lips made Youko feel a little uncomfortable, she could only wonder what the Tengu was thinking while they are here, Kantarou had an assignment to do. It almost felt like Youko wanted to know what Haruka was thinking…

_This is perfect, I might get Kantarou in the hot springs…_

Okay maybe not…

(YOH: Phew… : ) Haruka: Oi!)

Before Haruka could even imagine anything remotely _**fun**_, this was just so happened to be Sugino's opportune moment to drop the bombshell.

"Kantarou!! Where's my Muu-chan!!"

**Kantarou's POV**

"Kantarou!! Where's my Muu-chan!!"

Well that was one way to get me up, although I don't think there was a need for Lord Sugino to grip his hands around my throat and shake me violently, I'm awake, I'm awake damn it!! Stop shaking me already?!

"Sugino stop that…" Haruka growled, although I don't think that's going to make much difference. Sugino backed off as Haruka gentle placed me unto my feet, although I think the only reason he did that was to start shaking me again, without Haruka's assistance that is. "Where's my Muu-chan you wife stealer, if you've done anything to her then I will chop you up like a…"

I couldn't really listen to it all because I think my brain was smashing in my skull. "Kantarou are you even listening to me" no Sugino you were shaking me so violently I think that my eyes were even going to drop out of my sockets. I'm getting so dizzy; did I die by any chance? "Did I just die for a few seconds?"

_**Slap, Slap **_

Ouch that hurt, Sugino just slapped me twice "Don't be a moron!! I'd rather make you suffer eternal pain of taking my beloved, sweet Muu-chan away from me rather than having you dying from a mere tap to the cheek!!" he gave me two more slaps which got me out of my daze. "Is there really a need to keep slapping me?"

"Yes"

_**Slap, Slap**_

"Muu! Muu!" right on cue, oh god thank you Muu-chan!! She immediately jumps unto my head, waving at her husband cheerfully. Sugino on the other hand didn't seem pleased and grabbed his wife off me and shoved me towards Haruka. "Oh Muu-chan I was so worried about you! I thought this guy might've hurt you or worse!!" I don't why he was so worried for, it was his idea to leave Muu-chan in our care wasn't he?

_"Now when I'm gone you better take care of my Muu-chan, no funny stuff or else!!"_

"Muu, Muu!!" She leapt off Sugino and jumped back into my arms, again, I really don't want to be murdered by Sugino; there were so many things I wanted to do, like eating Mochi or enjoying some hot refreshing sake…

Wait a minute I did that two nights ago…

"Muu-chan your supposed to be my wife, why are you always clinging to this guy, why, what does he have that I don't?!" oh dear…there's the murderous look in his eyes…

"Excuse me, are you Ichinomiya?" thank you god!! A man in a tuxedo came towards us; he must be the one who sent us the note. I nodded, handing Muu-chan over to Youko, who seemed a bit timid when Sugino's gaze turned from me to her, it's your problem now Youko-chan, heh he, good luck…"Yes, you must be Mr. Hitogawa…" he nodded, he looked about Haruka's height, with glasses placed unto his face, short dark brown hair, brown eyes not only that he was middle aged too. Mr. Hitogawa looked like the type of person who gets paranoid or worried very easily so I better not scare him too much, in case I want to get paid for this job, if not Youko would kill me and Haruka would…

Well I wouldn't know how he would react in his current mood swings…

"I'm so glad that you came, please come to my office so I can tell you more about our situation" I just nodded as I followed him, I didn't realise that Haruka was following me until we reached the stairs. "Some of our staff members have quit their jobs, we have tried getting new staff but then they disappear a day after they started" once we reached his office I sat down on the red leather couch with Haruka, Hitogawa sat at his office desk, fixing his shirt as he placed a grim face on his features. The room was really breath taking there was a window behind the desk and it was stained glassed, many colours shone into the area, there was a couple of shelves where many books were stored, some of them from famous authors and not only that but most of their works are rare not only that but there was also potted plants, mostly red roses. Enough about that, Mr. Hitogawa really seemed to be depressed by this incident, I wouldn't blame him, his work was about to go into ruin who wouldn't look depressed with this.

"It started about a month ago…" he began, his hands held unto each other, resting his forehead unto them "When we had an incident at this hotel with one of our staff members…I wouldn't say that I'm the best boss but when I realised that one of my staff members were having an affair with one of our guests, I couldn't have something like that ruin the reputation of my hotel so I fired him, then a couple of days later I had gotten word that he committed suicide, that's when it all started…" I'm trying to take in all this information, making sure that I don't miss out on any piece of information that I needed to solve this case.

"First, we just thought that the guests have only wondered off, but when they never came back, it made us worried, there would be moaning at night, sounds of chains being dragged through the floors and in the morning there would be bloody footprints and oil left on the carpets…it's not just the guests, but the staff also seem to be vanishing as well"

"Have you tried calling the proper authorities?" He shock his head, he seemed to be paranoid now, he's probably one of those guys that doesn't want to make a scene…

"No, if word got out that we're having guest vanished and these weird events, then my hotel will be closed for business and everyone will lose their jobs, it'll be a big uproar…" for the owner this would be considered a bit problem.

"I see, so that's why you got me to come here…well don't worry Mr. Hitogawa, I promise that I will get to the bottom of this so that everything would be back to normal in no time so don't worry okay?"

"Thank you Mr. Ichinomiya"

So as soon as we got the details and everything done, I thought it would be good if I were to take a nap for a while, it was the late afternoon now and even though I got Youko gnawing at my ears telling me that I should go to the hot springs however I declined. I wasn't in the mood to take a dip in the hot springs, I just wanted to get to my room and take a nap.

So once when I got the key from Youko and went up to the second floor, to the certain door that held my room, I only hoped that it wasn't too fancy, although I had to admit it came to my surprise when I saw a huge king sized bed, it had red curtains that were held back in golden tie-backs, with red bed sheets and golden pillows, there was cream furniture and it came to my surprise that this room even had a balcony at the right side of the bed, I narrowed my eyes, there was no way that this bed was just for me, I had the sudden urge to just run towards it and jump unto it with my arms and legs sprawled but then again that seemed to be too childish of me…

Oh what the hell!

"Banzai!"

**Plop!**

Man this was really comfy, the pillow was soft, the quilt felt really fluffy and warm. It didn't take me long before I found myself sleeping; man this was so like heaven. It's a shame that I had this dark feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know one of those feelings you get when someone you know is about to come into the room any second and try to ravish you? Well I'm getting one of those feelings, then again I doubt it. That seemed to be such a cliché that writers would use that kind of scenario to make their stories hot and interesting nowadays…

(YOH: (nervous giggles) Kan-chan: What?)

This could only make me wonder what Hasumi does when he's desperate for material?

I should start investigating, but I'm so tired right now, I don't think I can move, my head was already being lulled to sleep by the soft warm pillow and my head just snuggled deeper into the texture. Warm…so warm…

"Enjoying yourself Kantarou?" eek! I was about to push myself up but found myself pinned unto the bed on my stomach again, my face meeting the pillow. I could tell very well who it was, who else had this intent since yesterday? "Don't get up…"

"H-Haruka…" I whispered before gasping, his hands were already making short work of the bottom half of my hakama, his hands slipping under them, sliding them off my thighs, I yelped feverishly which was soon halted with a hand slapping unto my lips. "Shh…just relax…" R-Relax? Haruka slowly pulled the top half off my shoulders, I can hear it being tossed to the floor already and it wasn't long until Haruka was trailing kisses down my back.

_**Chomp**_

"Ah! Y-You bit me…" I only whispered, he made it slightly clear that I shouldn't be loud…"Sorry…it was tempting…you shouldn't look so tasty Kantarou…" he licked unto the bit mark that he made, his tongue dipping into each tooth mark that he left behind. He slowly turned me unto my back, still having me pinned on the bed. Seeing those dark orbs that seemed to be filled with lust.

"H-How can someone look tasty—Mm!" before I could even finish he was already kissing me, oh Kami-sama! It felt so passionately that the butterflies came back to my stomach. Although I doubt it was my mouth he wanted to make contact with…

His left hand trailed down my body, from my chest, to my stomach and from my stomach to my…to my…

_**Squeeze**_

"Ah" I moaned, once we broke the kiss, Haruka could only smirk at me, does he enjoy stripping me off my clothes and then squeezing places that shouldn't have been. "Someone's enjoying it; want me to make it more pleasurable?" He just squeezed my member more tightly, I jerked with a slight moan. "Ah…Haruka…" I looked up at the man, he was getting really bolder now, he brought his face closer to mine, his breath grazing my cheek. I couldn't even look at that overpowering gaze he gave me, I just looked down unto my chest, and my cheeks were already going into a bright pink.

"Kantarou" Haruka placed the hand that was down there under my chin, I could feel that substance that was on his hand, he directed my chin up towards him, Haruka was smirking like he did that day, Like he did when…

"Want me to put it in now?"

I couldn't think of a reply, I kind of felt ashamed really, I couldn't really tell if this was what I wanted or not…

_**Zip…**_

The sound of a belt buckle, a zipper being pulled down, two hands soothing down my legs, slowly, but gently raising them unto dark brooding shoulders. Haruka seemed like he didn't want to hurt me and I knew he wouldn't. Although this doesn't seem to be the time or place to think about this.

I made a little eek sound when I felt his fingers moving into my entrance, touching the muscles that were in there. "Kantarou relax, I can't do anything if you don't relax…" I panted a bit, before looking up at Haruka, I wanted to ask him something, but my head was all mixed up in this that I couldn't find the words anymore.

But when he slid his member into me without warning I couldn't help bu cry out his name, but it was only met with a deep kiss placed unto my cheeks, as Haruka slowly slid my back unto the bed again and made love to me until nightfall…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Sorry Kiddos but I have to butt in (evil laughter) Anyways I hope this is okay, this is my first time writing something smexy and smutty :3 stay tuned because there will be something really interesting in the next chapter, involving Sugino, Muu-chan and off course our hero's!! Sadly I'm not going to add a chapter preview, I know that's terrible of me isn't it? (Mwhahahaha!!)

So until next time kiddos!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **(Notices Haruka is at her computer) Haruka what are you doing?

**Haruka: **How do you work this thing!! Damn it, how could you leave the last chapter in such a cliff hanger? I had him, I had him!!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **(Evil Smirks, pats Haruka on head) Don't worry Haruka…I'll let you have him…

**Haruka: **Really?

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Yes…just not in this chapter ;3

**Oi What's Wrong Sugino-sama?**

"_Agh!! Ha-Haruka" _

"_Shh…don't worry…" I narrowed my eyes weakly at him, my arms were wrapped around his neck, I couldn't help but be a bit worried about these events, it just happened so fast again I don't think I can even think straight, Haruka knocked into me again and I gasped "Agh!" Haruka grunted, I think it was because I pierced my nails into his back._

"_I'm s-sorry" this was soon met with another kiss being planted unto my lips, tongue on tongue, a fight for dominance, one I wasn't very good at. I was never any good on being dominant…_

"_It's alright…I understand…"_

_He slammed his erection into me again and I cried out his name, my arms wrapping tighter around his neck._

_Haruka…I…I think I…_

_I think I…_

"Muu! Muu!" Hm? I slowly opened my eyes, it took awhile for me to focus them, but I was looking into beady blacks, Muu-chan seemed to want something, I wonder if it's night time already? I slowly rose into a sitting position, I was dazed and tired, and surprisingly I had the blanket of the bed wrapped over me. I was in a night-time kimono.

"Muu!! Muu!!" I turned my attention back to the little green demon that was jumping on my lap; I smiled lightly before noticing a note tucked in her mouth.

"I-Is that for me Muu-chan?" she nodded dropping the note into my open hand, I gracefully took it and read over it carefully, oh it was from Haruka? I didn't know he could right, then again that was a silly thing to think, he _**could**_ read, so it only makes sense that he can write as well…

_Gone for dinner, told Youko that you'll be resting, be back later…hope your feeling better…_

_Wuv Haruka…_

What in the world does Wuv mean? Hmm…I'll ask him later…

_**Clatter, Clatter…**_

Hm? What was that? I did just hear the sound of chains being dragged along the flo—

"_Sounds of chains being dragged through the floors"_

**Clatter! Clatter!**

I wrapped my arms around Muu-chan, bring her closer to me, I was a little bit scared right about now. I don't know why, but I just feel this huge wave of fear splashing into me. Muu-chan seemed to growl, she must've felt something, I could feel a little tinge in my scar, I guess Muu-chan's suspicions were right. Even though I was still in a bit of pain from the aftermath of me and Haruka, I gently stood onto the floors.

My legs wobbled but I wasn't going to let that stop me, I quietly wondered to the door, the sounds were getting louder, much more loud than before, I slowly opened the door to my room a bit, opening it ever so lightly. All I saw was nothing; maybe I was just being paranoid. Then again, I have to be absolutely certain. Before leaving the room I made sure to take a few charms with me and of course me beads.

After that was all done and over with, I wondered out into the hallway, Muu-chan was still in my arms, I should let go of her soon in case I want Lord Sugino take it the wrong way but it didn't seem that Muu-chan wanted me to let her go. Enough about that, turn head left, then to the right, something doesn't seem to be out of the ordinary, so why do I have this huge unsettling feeling in my stomach.

**Clatter! Clatter! **

The sudden sound made me jump and an immediate pain slammed into my chest like a huge brick wall, I gasped, falling to the ground, my head was spinning and it felt like I was getting stabbed repeatedly. W-What ever it was, it was strong.

"_Don't interfere…"_ whispered a voice, I felt a hand wrapping around me neck, it was cold and icy, and it felt like my neck was going to be frozen in ice. _"That man took my job and my love away from me…although…" _I couldn't see him properly, because my body felt so numb, like there were chains hanging off my arms and legs, ice coursing through my blood. _"I guess I could have a bit of fun with you…then maybe he'll understand…"_

'**Real Soon…'**

**!!**

"Agh!!" Huh? I was shocked to find myself back in the bed, Muu-chan still trapped in my arms, that wasn't just a dream was it? Was it a dream? Muu-chan looked up at me; those beady eyes seemed more confused than I was. "You saw that too didn't you?" Muu-chan nodded snuggling her head into my chest, she was shivering and shaking, she felt so cold, all I could do was hold her to keep her warm. "Don't worry, I won't let you freeze" I whispered.

_**Knock, Knock**_

I wonder who that could be? "Come in!!" the door slowly opened and it came to my surprise that Rosalie-chan came into the room, she looked a little bit worried, holding that adorable blue plush-doll that looked remarkably like Muu-chan. I tried my best to make a smile and act like everything is alright, I don't think it'll work though. "Rosalie-chan"

"Kantarou, what's wrong?" That's Rosalie, always landing on the marker; I kept the smile in place before making a decent conversation…

**Haruka-Kun!! Sugino-Sama!!**

Haruka almost choked on his coffee before staring at Youko and Sugino who were only at the other side of the table. They were in the café area that was located near the reception area. He wasn't quite sure that he heard Youko right, he thought it maybe something he misinterpret. Haruka then placed his calm nonchalant look unto his face once more, placing the coffee cup back down unto the table as he took in a deep breath.

"What was that" Youko giggled before replying, gulping down her iced tea "Sugino-sama is going to share a room with Kantarou since Muu-chan doesn't seem to want to leave his side" Haruka almost shivered at that, there was a double bed in the room that he left _**his**_ Kantarou to rest in, the thought of Sugino in that bed besides him was giving the black winged Tengu an unsettling feeling in his consciousness

"To be honest I don't really care if that bastard is in the same bed as me, I just want to do what makes my Beloved Muu-chan happy" that sounded right, but the part about the bed was unsettling

"So you're going to be sharing a room with Hasumi" alright now that really did send shivers down his spine. Sharing a room with that prick was going to be hell and god did he mean it. "Haruka-chan, are you alright?" Haruka jumped when he felt Youko's hand on his shoulder. Haruka looked into those blue eyes making a nod followed by an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

'_Just dandy'_

Sugino also rose to his feet, fixing his robe as he slowly made his way over to the reception out of the café, but before he left he turned his head over to Haruka, a little smirk curving his lips. "Demon Eater!" Haruka slowly directed his onyx eyes to mischievous emeralds that threatened to do what ever seemed to be harmfully funny to the unsuspecting silver haired folklorist that laid innocently in the king sized bed.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything that _**your**_ Kantarou won't like"

_**Clash, tumble**_

"Haruka-chan, are you alright?" Haruka sent a defining glare that would make you freeze in your place, it was a shame that he didn't realise that everyone that was there in the current time noticed this little predicament.

Haruka was now worried for his master; he knew that Sugino was probably joking but still…

"_Mmm…" Kantarou snuggled his head unto the pillow, the red quilt neatly wrapped unto him, just the way that Haruka had left him after their little quality time, the exorcists cheeks were bright pink and he was still not able to move round properly under the bed clothes, he shivered when he tried to move his legs which followed with a weak hiss…_

_**Creak**_

_There was movement on the bed and it wasn't long till it had alarmed Kantarou of another person's presence "Mm? H-Haruka?" However instead of meeting Haruka's face, he was greeted with a pair of emeralds, a devilish smirking of the lips, long black hair touching Kantarou's face._

"_S-Sugino-sama!!" Kantarou stuttered about to leap off the bed until he was pinned there by two strong hands _

"_Did you have fun with Demon eater?" Kantarou gasped in surprise._

"_W-Wha? H-How?! Mm!!" Sugino plunged his tongue down Kantarou's mouth, the god kissing the mortal so passionately that it almost seemed to be something out of a fairytale, for Haruka's sake he just wished it remained a fairytale…_

"Haruka-chan, Haruka-chan! Lets go, everyone is looking at us…"

**Kantarou's POV**

"Achoo!!" I sneezed, some ones been thinking of me, I wonder how it could be? Rosalie was sitting on my bed, he was placing her hand under my forehead, you see she's worried in case I got a fever or something worse; she's like a little sister. Too cute for words, if Hasumi ever realised that then I would be killed, well perhaps kill is too strong a word…

Mauled…is more like it…still too strong?

Beat up then…

(Kantarou: That better? YOH: Yup)

I can see it now…for some reason…

Does this mean that Hasumi would have something to do with my death? Kami-sama I hope not, for the love of heaven I hope not

He'd have a field day

**Slam!!**

"Muu-chan!!" oh dear, here comes trouble and by trouble I mean Sugino about to kill me while I'm in bed. For some reason Sugino seems to be a bit more angrier than usual and I have no idea what to do, this just makes me wonder where Haruka is, why is it whenever I need him he's never here and when I don't need him he…well…lets not go into that right now, I'm still recovering from what happened a couple of moments ago. Sugino grabbed Muu-chan out of my arms "Oh my beloved Muu-chan I was so worried in case Kantarou would do something inhumane!" Inhumane? Who does he think I am a scientist about to do a dissection?

I hope not, I have problems with blood…

"Rosalie, your father's been looking for you; you should probably go back to him…" Rosalie made a little huff, I get the feeling she wants to stay here a little longer. Although Sugino can be very persuasive, there was this one time when he wanted me to do something for him, I refused because it had required me to dress up as a girl, I had my fair shares of cross dressing and I didn't want to humiliate myself anymore than I wanted too. If so then I was sooo screwed, however Sugino had a _**very persuasive**_ discussion with me and that's how I ended up doing it after that however I could never look at Sugino in the eyes ever again…

The nightmares still haunt me to this very day…

"Besides we need our sleep, don't we Muu-chan?" that just sounded very sinister, the way he puts it…just sounds so dark and lustful, my eyes were already widening, this just makes me wonder what their going to be doing in their room…

Rosalie at this point understood and left the room, but not before turning around and giving me a smile "God night Kantarou"

And then she was gone, Awww I miss her company already…

"So Sugino did you come here to get Muu-chan?" I froze a moment when I noticed that Sugino was closing the door, but wasn't leaving, what? Wouldn't he usually leave when he gets Muu-chan? He narrowed those green emeralds at me, pretty pissed off by my assumption. "Yeah, sadly though, it looks like we're going to be sharing the **same **room" Why did my heart suddenly stop at that comment.

"Huh?" Sugino sat down on the bed his back and long hair was the only thing visible to me as he snuggled with Muu-chan. "I said I'm sharing the room with you baka!" W-What? This was still a bit too much to register into my head. "What you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all…" why was he taking his robe off? I jumped, grabbing the quilt and pulling it over my head. I don't want to see Sugino naked.

"Muu! Muu!" Muu-chan was patting my head now. I can hear Haruka now, his voice echoing in my head. I could even sense a little adorable version of him on my shoulder, pulling the collar of my kimono.

"_You cheater, how could you share a bed with another man, especially Sugino!!" wailed the small Chibi Haruka._

"_Aww come on Demon Eater, your just afraid of a little competition" was mini Sugino's reply, before Kantarou knew it, Haruka was strangling Sugino and Sugino was kicking and screaming at him._

"_Back stabber!!" _

"_Sorry excuse of a demon eater!!"_

"Move over!"

"Eek" Sugino just shoved me further away from the centre of the bed, grasping the bed covers as he snuggled in beside me; I couldn't help but be a bit shaken out by this, he turned off the lights and made a blissful sigh, Muu-chan was already huddling close to me, this I think will cause a few problems. "Muu-chan!! How could you, I thought we were a couple!"

Yup this is going to be one loooong night…

**Normal Style**

Unbeknownst to Kantarou, there was a young man gazing in through the window, he was dressed in the hotel staff attire, a smirk evolving on his lips as he continued to gaze at them, he had a plan and this was going to be a whole lot of trouble.

Kantarou and the others have no idea what was in store for them…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Thank you for reading chapter five, I'm thinking on some more pervy scenes, what those are, your going to have to wait till chapter six comes out Mwhahahaha!!

Which I am deviously plotting out!! More sweet, smexy hot moments to be coming soon!!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Welcome to the sixth chapter kiddos!! And you might see some Sugino x Kantarou in this chapter, Yayies...actually I have been thinking of doing a Sugino x Kantarou oneshot for a while, then again, I can't picture a fan fiction without Haruka x Kantarou pairing...maybe a threesome, Hmmm...a threesome...in a hot spring...enjoying sake or...

**Sugino: **Ahem

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Eek!I mean! I mean, lets get back to the hapter...heheh he...(Jerk)

**Sugino: **I heard that!!

**Who loves Smex? I DO!!**

Mmm…actually this wasn't so bad, I can sleep peacefully, nothing bothering me than the rather odd twitch from Sugino and snuggle up with Muu-chan, I couldn't have been more relaxed, although I felt this strange feeling that I was being watched but I was so tired right now that I could care less.

Actually I wonder how Haruka's doing, I wonder if he had to share a room with Hasumi, that would've been a sight to see, poor Haruka he must be getting mad from Hasumi's complaints or being kept up, I know how annoying Hasumi can be, I had to share a room with him in college, that was horrifying, very horrifying.

_**Twist, thump**_

I swear I just heard a thump right now, I wonder…what was that

"S-Sugino, did you hear that?" there was this unsettling aura that surrounded the air; I froze, a little pain striking my chest, it felt eerily familiar. But then I was halted when I felt an arm wrapping around my chest, another one encircling my waist. I jumped, I would move my arms but I was still a bit dumbfounded by this. "Sugino-sama!" I whispered.

I pray to Kami-sama that he would let go soon…

"Muu-chan" Oh for the love of…I turned my head over, might as well endure this for a while, I did consider the option of leaving it be, if it wasn't for the fact that he was touching me in the area's he would never dare to touch. "S-Sugino!!" his hand slipped under my kimono and I immediately shrieked, which was immediately stopped with a hand going unto my lips.

"_I told you that I would have my fun with you didn't I?"_ T-That voice, that voice sounded so…I slowly turned my head, Sugino's eyes were opened and they weren't the usual greens, they were blazing amethysts, he…he's possessed, all feeling left my body, I would've screamed, I would've pushed him off me, but I couldn't, my body just felt numb, like I've been paralysed

"Sugino-sama" All I could do was whisper and whimper, at this point I just wanted Haruka to be here

H-H-Haruka…

Sugino's other hand trailed from my lips to my, neck and then went down to my chest, he nipped me a couple of times, which was really uncomfortable and I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I bit my lower lip, I had to think of something and fast to get the real Sugino back, but what can I do in this situation…

Well I have to figure out something fast…

"Muu!! Muu!!" Muu-chan didn't seem to be happy about her husband's current possession…believe it or not, he has been possessed before, but if he ever realised that he did this to me then he would kill himself…it almost happened before, last time he kind of gotten drunk and must've been sleep walking in our house because he somehow snuck into my bed, the next morning he tried to hang himself which I tried to stop. Wait a minute? Is this really the time or place to be telling you this? No I didn't think so…

"S-Sugino-sama…s-stop it…" I cried, like that was going to help me…

**Normal Style**

"I can't take this anymore!!" Haruka growled in an annoyed whisper, he's had it up to hear about Hasumi's insane muttering in his sleep, he was literally ranting about his master in those dreams, not only that but he keeps saying the words like 'I told you they don't exist' or 'You must be jealous that I got Yumeyakko' Haruka didn't think that Kantarou would've fancied Yakko since the ruby eyed boy had him.

Then again he couldn't help but worry about his master if something like that did occur, then he would get extremely jealous, like when Muu-chan gets too attached to Kantarou, that really made Haruka boil, literally there was steam sizzling out of his ears one time when he say Muu-chan kissing his master.

Although at this point he was worried, and by worried of course it would have something to do with his master and his good friend Sugino…

"_Demon Eater!" Haruka slowly directed his onyx eyes to mischievous emeralds that threatened to do what ever seemed to be harmfully funny to the unsuspecting silver haired folklorist that laid innocently in the king sized bed._

"_Don't worry; I won't do anything that __**your**__ Kantarou won't like" _

Those words haunted him, but he first only shock it off as a bluff, but with Sugino you would never know when he was joking or being serious, especially when he has that look on his face. "Sugino wouldn't really do anything like that to Kantarou, would he? He said so himself he would never do anything to a human…" Haruka muttered as he entered into the hallway, when he walked down, he didn't know what was bugging him, but there was something in his chest that told him clearly that something was wrong. He always had this gut feeling whenever his master or someone else he knew was in danger…

"Is Kantarou alright? I might be a little too paranoid" still he couldn't help but wonder over to the room where Sugino and Kantarou was…

"I mean…there's no way that Sugino would ever…" before Haruka could even finish that sentence, he heard a lot of moaning and a little bit of whimpering as well, he just froze. Placing his ear firmly on to the door.

"_S-Stop…"_

"_Shut up and just enjoy it…"_ Haruka's eyes narrowed darkly, he bared his fangs as he growled, that was Sugino ravishing _**his**_ Kantarou, it's a shame he paid no attention to the devilish aura or he'd have a clear head, but when he finds out that it's Sugino then all things go loose, he looked at his hand, his nails slowly lengthening, he continued his low growling as he snarled demonically.

"_Sugino…you __**dare touch my Kantarou, you dare touch what's mine! This has happened ever since that incident with the belly dancer…you always take what's mine**__"_It was more like that he and Sugino were siblings, what ever made him happy Sugino would always find some way to annoy him, to make him jealous, this must be because his little Kan-chan has always taken his wife away from the White Goblin, but that was still no reason for Sugino to try and steal _**his **_lover, and yes he did mean Kantarou was his _**Lover**_

"_Agh! N-Not there!!"_

Haruka has had enough, he busted into the room, seeing what was going on, only made things worse for his temper, he ran towards the bed, throwing the covers off them and immediately dragged Sugino away from Kantarou, which ended up with him smacking Sugino's head off the floor, Kantarou did seem a little bit grateful but horrified at the same time…

**Kantarou's POV**

"Haruka wait, Sugino's possessed it's not what you think!!" I yelled, Muu-chan was trying to help me, I rushed over to Haruka's side, he keeps smacking Sugino's head off the floor, man I never seen him so pissed off like this before, was this because he thought that Sugino was coming on to me? Well he kind of was, he's possessed but I guess this is how it would look to Haruka.

Speaking of which, he is now strangling the poor god.

"Haruka, Sugino's possessed, he's possessed!!" I shrieked, still I think it's going to take me awhile to bring him out of his demonic phase, aww man it's like the trip to Hasumi's house all over again, only this time no burning literature…

So after a couple of hours calming Haruka down and tying up Sugino in a corner, exorcising him, everything became quite back to normal, although I don't think Haruka's going to look at Sugino-sama the same way again anytime soon, after explaining everything to him, it took no time at all for him to be back to his nonchalant self.

"So Sugino was possessed by an evil spirit?" I nodded still there was this uneasy aura in the air, my chest hurts a little but that wasn't the aura I was sensing. "And you, how come you didn't kick Sugino off you or something" I narrowed my eyes at him, why am I getting chewed out here? I couldn't!! If he was paralysed would he be able to fight back?

"I couldn't, I wasn't able to move!!" I replied, fixing my kimono properly so the memories of what happened wouldn't make their way to my head, I wouldn't want that coming back to haunt me on my death bed, no sir

"Still you could've yelled…"

"I couldn't" I muttered, man it feels like I'm the one who did all the damage and not the spirit, I wonder if taking this assignment was a mistake? Should I have taken it, before I could even finish thinking, I felt an arm wrapping around my waist and found my face being pressed against Haruka's chest. What's he up too now?

"I'm just giving you a hard time, sorry"

He felt so warm…there was a smile crawling up to my lips, it felt like I was melting into his arms, he gave me a little peck on the forehead before holding me tighter, I guess I am lucky to have someone like Haruka…aside from all the recent perverted-ness and…

"Ugh…I've seen enough, hey Demon Eater why am I tied up here?"

There's one way to ruin a moment, I pushed Haruka away, turning my attention over to Sugino "Sugino-sama are you feeling alright, you aren't possessed anymore right?" there was a moment of profanity before Sugino practically ripped the rope that was tangling him and tossed it away to a corner.

"Possessed!! Do I look possessed to you?! What makes you think I was…." There was a moments of silence before Sugino realised what had happened while he blacked out.

"Wait a minute…was I possessed? Oh my god what did I do…" I trailed my eyes down to the floor, my cheeks going bright red, the memory flowing back to my mind. I couldn't help but shiver at the memories, Haruka on the other hand, I think he's taking it harder than me with what he seen too.

"Well…"

"Oh god, I didn't!! I didn't try to sleep with Kantarou did I!!" Right on the dot, I just kept my head down to the floor. Not making eye contact and this was where Sugino really shrieked. "Damn it!! I can't believe it!! I did it with a human!! My life is over, Good bye Muu-chan I'm going to hang myself!!" I jumped as he went for the rope.

"Sugino-sama!! Not this again, look you didn't sleep with me!!"

"You lair!! If that's true then why are your cheeks turning red!! I refuse to live in this world anymore!! I knew that my life would end with you doing something, but now that I realised it's me, that's just as worse!!"

"Would it make you feel any better if I just told you that you only nipped me?"

"No!! That's even worse!!"

**Normal Style, Yes Sir!!**

Meanwhile on a tree that was nearby, on a certain branch where the whole ordeal was being seen, the same spirit that was watching them earlier was sitting there, a smug look on his lips as there were sounds of suppressed laughter.

"If he thinks that's bad, he has no idea what I have in store for him…"

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay…this became a little bit shorter than the other chapters, chapter six was never really my strong points. Although I always wondered what would happen if something like this happened to Sugino, poor Sugino-sama…

**Sugino: **You Monster!! You deserve a slap!!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **You do and I will really make you sleep with Kantarou in a separate fic!! I'll do it!!

Till next time kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hey kiddos I'm back with Chapter Seven, Now let's see what happens when…

**Sugino: **If your planning on having me possessed again and molesting Kantarou then I will personally see that you will…

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Oooh!! Never thought of that, that's a great idea!! Sugino-sama I love you!!

**Sugino: **No wait you wouldn't!!

_**Back to the Tale of Ghostly Romances**_

**(YOH: Get a job!! Who says **_**Ghostly Romances**_** anymore!!)**

"Sugino-sama, your okay…you didn't do anything like _that_ to me…" I sympathised, tapping him on the shoulder lightly, it was morning and after foiling Sugino's _Suicide _plans, we've finally given him back to Muu-chan and sent him well on his way, I think I heard him muttering that he'll switch rooms with Haruka. For some reason that made me feel a little bit hopeful

"Well at least he's not planning on killing himself anytime soon…right Haruka?" Haruka at this point has been huddling in a corner for well over an hour and maybe even longer when I tried to calm Sugino-sama down, a dark haze was forming around him, is he possessed? "Um Haruka, are you alright?" Haruka didn't reply he just seemed to be getting more and more depressed…

Maybe I should cheer him up, I think I ought to after that incident, he did rescue me when I was in a pinch, but what to do…

"Hey Haruka…do you wanna go to the…" think of something, think of something…

I better come up with an idea because Haruka's dreary gaze was coming my direction and I need to reply fast…

"Hot springs…"

Why did he just turn his head away and why was there demonic laughter? Maybe he's cheered up a bit either that or maybe Haruka's just happy about the idea of going to a hot spring…

Or so he can relax, it's all the same thing now that I think about it…

I really need to practice in how to finish my sentences…and I'm _**supposed**_ to be a folklorist…if my teacher ever found out he'd hurt me…either that or make me play that game we always did for celebrations. Haruka never spoke to me for a month…

"Sure why not" never mind, it's best to forget about these things before my brain hurts or explodes…from stress or something even more mind blowing.

"Kantarou you coming?"

I nodded as I followed Haruka out of the room, kimono and all; well I wasn't going to go out looking like a wreck now would I? When we finally got to the hot springs, I was actually amazed at how big they were, there were many cherry trees scattering all over the place, the pink silky petals floating softly down to the water, many stones and rocks were also there. It really looked very posh now that I think about; luckily it was _**all expenses **_paid.

Thank you very much Reiko-san

The changing area was pretty posh as well…marble floors and nice tatami floors, I wasn't really use to it being so posh, I was wondering if it was going to be a bit like Sugino's village. The whole ideal of hot springs, there must've been a lot of work and planning gone into this.

"Wow…it's huge!!"

"They must've spent a lot of money to make this place so breathe taking…" I slowly took my kimono off, placing it into the basket, then I got a towel that was in there and tied it around my waist and then settled the basket into the locker. I needed this a bit more than Haruka does; then again he's the one who seemed to be more stressed than me.

"I'm going on ahead, you coming Haruka?" Haruka looked over to me; he seemed to be lost in thought for a bit, that's strange I wonder what's wrong with him? "Haruka?" He jumped before looking at me with a nonchalant reply.

"Yeah, I'll join you when I get changed…you better not _**drown**_ on me when your out there"

I laughed a bit before leaving the changing room area "Come on Haruka, I'm not that _useless_"

"Hmm…what about that incident in Shinjuku?"

Okay that was an accident, no matter what that hotel manager says, it was an accident!!

"It was an accident…"

"Tell that to the Hotel Manager's broken nose…"

"He was possessed"

Let's leave it at that, so I made my way out of the changing rooms and headed to the bathes. It looks even more breathtaking up close and the water felt really great and relaxing, I felt like I was in heaven.

I really needed this with all the stuff that has been happening to me lately, I mean getting some R&R while doing an investigation, getting attacked by a possessed Sugino wasn't what I signed up for but this all makes up for it if you ask me, it felt nice, really nice. I think Haruka will probably have a hard time to get me to leave…

I closed my eyes; it felt like a dream…

If Sugino ever heard me saying these hot springs were better than his then he will kill me…

There was a slight tingle going up my back, what happened in the room last night making its way back to my memory making sure it was known to me. Shake it off; shake it off, Damn it shake it off!!

_Mini Haruka frowns at Kantarou as he leapt unto the man's right shoulder "How could you think of Sugino when you have me!!" This point mini Sugino appeared on the young man's other shoulder, snicker and chuckling, folding his arms across his chibi chest trying to look as irresistible than possible_

"_Face it Onikui, I'm just as good looking as you"_

"_Panzy!!" It was at this point that Chibi Haruka made his attack_

"_You slap like a girl!!"_

Shake your head Kantarou!! You know rightly that something like that will probably never happen again. Might as well relax, that's _Partly _to why I'm here isn't it? Nothing was going to happen when I'm in here…I don't think Haruka will jump on me while being in a hot spring…

Right?

(YOH: Ano…Kantarou: What? YOH: Well… (Nervous giggles) nn;;)

_**Ripple **_

I felt something brush against my legs, eek!! Me and my thoughts, why is it when ever I think of something positive then something negative always happens! I wonder could this be Karma's doing? Hmm…

Could it…I have no idea's…

"Kantarou?" Sounds like Haruka is coming in now "I'm in here! Haruka the water feels great, get in here!!" I hollered, did I sound just a little bit more cheerful than I usually did? I wonder why…there's something in this hot spring and I just invited Haruka in here knowing that there is something in here, what am I thinking could it be that the heat's rushing to my head, could it be that I'm thinking too much?

Am I stressing?

Am I insane?

Am I finally losing it?

"Your right, it does feel great, Kantarou you okay?" I turned my head over to see Haruka's black eyes "Yeah I'm alright…I just feel a little bit chilly…" I muttered, placing a hand unto my left shoulder, narrowing my eyes a tiny bit. "It is a little chilly…you want some sake?" I gratefully took the cup that was handed to me and took a sip, the taste of sake gracing my lips and the liquid poured down my throat, making me relax a little.

I still can't help but think there was something in here with us…

"Hm…tastes nice…but isn't it a bit early to be drinking sake? I mean I have a case to work with today and getting drunk isn't going to help me" There was chuckling coming from Haruka, not loud chuckling but low and soft. "It's not like your going to get drunk from one shot Kan-chan" I froze for a bit…

Did Haruka just call me…

Kan-chan?

He's never called me that before, for some reason I felt a bit happy at that, saying that pet-name so likely…it sounded good when it's coming from him. I felt someone's lips touching my own; let's just say tat was enough to knock me out of my train of thoughts. Haruka pressed his lips against mine, not forcefully, but very light. Still it was enough to send butterflies in my stomach. Once Haruka's lips were parted from my own, he looked at me with those enchanting eyes that captured my soul so many times…

"You like me calling you by that name don't you? Want me to say it again?" I nodded lightly, I couldn't find my voice, he's left me breathless…

Is this what it felt like to be in love?

"Your cute when your speechless…_**Kan-chan**_"

"Ichinomiya!!"

That's one way to ruin a moment, thank you very much Hasumi!! Haruka sent a very powerful death glare to Hasumi's direction, he looks more pissed off than me, I wonder why?

(Haruka: Bastard!! How dare you ruin my perfect plans!)

"Geez Hasumi do you have to be so loud, this is a resort…the hot springs are meant to relax your senses, not inflame them" I moaned, Haruka moved away from me, he looked very angry, but he was quick to stamp it down. Poor Haruka, he had to share a room with that _Demon_, then again Haruka's a demon eater…

A shame that Hasumi wasn't a demon…

Then again I don't want Haruka to catch a dangerous disease, who knows what Hasumi has…

"You call yourself an investigator, shouldn't you be investigating and not relaxing!!" Hasumi roared, splashing his way into the hot springs, some of it cascading unto me. Is it possible for someone to drown in a hot spring? No? Well maybe I might be able to change that…

"H-Hasumi…Stop I'm going to drown if you keep making tidal waves pour over me" I coughed

"B-But I was almost attacked in bed last night…what's wrong with a little bit of relaxing?" Seriously what is his deal!! Where did I leave those charms? I could use one to make him shut up!! "You call yourself a scholar…"

"At this moment no…I call myself a tourist…and in another moment a Youkai Buster…" And in a moment, possibly a murder and Hasumi is coming close to becoming my first victim

"Are you a fool, Youkai don't exist!"

80 percent and rising…

"The thought of it is even laughable, there is surely a reasonable explanation, maybe the workers ran away or got caught in some accidents…"

95 percent and rising…

"Or maybe they were kidnapped"

99 percent and rising…

There was a sudden pain that surged through my chest, I gasped in surprise…

"Kantarou!" Haruka rushed over to me, holding me in his arms, my head felt so light, the pain continued to gnaw in my chest; it felt like it was devouring my whole being. "Hey what's wrong with him?" I slowly looked up at Hasumi's direction; my eyes widened when there was a giant wave of water appearing above him.

"Hasumi!! Look out!!" Hasumi turned his head round and it wasn't long till the giant wave swooped down and knocked him out of the way.

"Hasumi!!" Hasumi laid on the other side of the hot springs, the bastard's been knocked unconscious…that's just perfect…well if that didn't do it then I would have surely done it, but enough about that

What is this? A water demon? A enraged water spirit! What is it? Sadly there wasn't really much time to think…it wasn't long till there was another wave forming above us, it's so huge, man is this the worse time to not bring your charms! My chest continued to ache in pain

"Kantarou we've got to get out of the way!"

"I know!" Well there was only one thing we could do and that was to run "Kantarou, run!" he read my mind, I followed Haruka out of the hot springs, sadly though, the marble was a bit slippery so I kind of fell unto my face

"Kantarou!" I looked behind me; all I could see was running water and then, I blacked out, hearing nothing but the sounds of rushing water and someone screaming my name, while I slowly lose air…

"**Kantarou!!"**

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Maaaan….I can't believe I left this chapter for weeks off end only to write this…I really need to get my head sorted…I wanted a sex scene in the Hot Springs…meh but then again….there's been nothing but sex scenes in the whole story put together, there's suppose to be action!! So lets put some in it then!!

I guess the reason why I've been gone for so long was because I had to do some corrections to my coursework and I have two tests tomorrow…not one…two!! One English and the other Maths! And I'm supposed to be a Tech student, here's a lesson to some of you that are planning to flunk your GCSE English and Maths, Don't (Beeeeeep) do it!! Because we all know that their annoying but they serve a bloody good purpose…

Oh yeah….I was writing for an Alternate Universe about Tactics…and I'm not sure if it came out alright…but I might give you guys a sneak peak…it's still in progress and might be continued if the Plots alright…and my grammar…

**Grim Grammar Reaper: **Ahem…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** _And_ my spelling

**Grim Grammar Reaper: **_Annnnd?_

**Youkai Of Hearts: **(Sighs) And Sugino Bashing…b-but it's worth it!! Anyways here's the preview to the **'Blue Moon Concrete'** _**Fic-in-progress**_…

_**Blue Moon Concrete Preview**_

"_Don't say that!!"_

"Strawberry Candies?" Kantarou jumped when he saw a hand coming out of nowhere and taking the packet out of his hands. He was surprised to meet a darkened gaze that shocked him, he never saw an eye colour like that before. Then again no one had ever been born with a red eye colour either.

Kantarou continued to look at the man that towered above him; he wore the same suit that he did, Haruka

"Ano…Who are you?" Haruka said nothing but glared at the young man, his eyes narrowed and his hair rested nicely over his eyes, those long eye lashes flickered more than once

"Wouldn't you like to know…?"

_**End Preview**_

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hey…I know...the previews short...but this will _**only **_be published once I finish this one and if it sound interesting…

Until Next time kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey Kiddos, here's chapter eight, how will Haruka rescue Kan-Chan?! And will Hasumi ever accept monsters? Well let's not get into that, this isn't about Hasumi

**I Will Protect You…**

Haruka gritted his teeth angrily, how could he let Kantarou get caught, in front of him he can see nothing but a giant ball filled with water and inside its deep water depths was Kantarou, who was quickly losing air and had already lost consciousness. Haruka raised his hand as his staff took shape in his grasp, his wings spreading out of his back, he was pissed, no scratch that he wasn't pissed he was ultimately pissed off.

No one was going to take his master away from him without a fight…if only he knew what to do to get his master out of this predicament though, if he even thought about shocking it with lightning, he knew that it would conduct and not only that but he would also be inflicting damage on Kantarou too.

He could try and force his way through and grab Kantarou, but then there is also the possibility that he would get caught as well and that wasn't going to save Kantarou now was it?

Even if Haruka slashed it with his weapon, it wasn't going to make any damage; it was made out of water for crying out loud what could he do? Haruka thought over and over, it was only when Kantarou started coughing did he begin to panic.

"Kantarou!"

"Aren't you going to save your lover Demon Eating Tengu?" Haruka jumped, twisting his head over to see a pair of icy clue eyes, it was a man about Haruka's height, only his hair was long like a girls, everything about him was white, the colour of his skin, his hair, even the clothes he was wearing. "You did this!" Haruka growled, his eyes going completely white with anger.

"You sure you should be talking to me? Your lover is drowning; it looks like he can't hold his breath for very long…" Kantarou continued to cough violently, that wasn't very good, the more he did that then the more water was going to flood Kantarou's neck; he was going to drown for good. "Let Kantarou go now!" The man smirked as he walked closer to the water prison that kept Kantarou captive. Out stretching his arms and wrapping them around it, liking his lips as he snuggled his head close to the water ball.

"Why should I? I'm not going to let him free…he's got such tasty looking Spiritual powers…" Haruka cringed when he saw the spirit running his tongue onto the ball of water. "It's delicious…" he teased, Haruka wasn't even to hold back anymore, he rushed forward and slashed his staff through the spirit, a load of good that was going to do him, because the man just evaporated into a running flow of water.

"Oh short tempter huh? I was like that once when me and my lover were together…but that man…that man took him away from me!" the spirit yelled, now standing above the water ball, Haruka watched him as the spirit dipped his hand under the water, his hand running down Kantarou's smooth cheek "Your very protective of him aren't you Demon Eater? You would never let anyone lay a finger on him or even harm this man wouldn't you? You'd give your absolute all to protect him right?"

"Don't touch him!" Haruka warned, his hand tightening on his staff, like it was going to snap into pieces at any moment "Just give him back to me" He was pleading now. Haruka would never plead, but in these circumstances it's not like he had a choice. The spirit looked at Haruka amused, his eyes glittering in lust and suh evil intent

"What's this, the strongest demon of them all pleading for a mere water spirit to free a human?" Haruka snarled "He must be very important to you if you're pleading…" The spirit grinned as he took his hand off Kantarou and vanished, the ball of water also evaporating, setting Kantarou free from it's touch, Haruka rushed in and caught Kantarou in his arms.

"I'll let him live…for now…but listen to me very carefully Demon Eater!" Haruka looked up, his eyes staring into those icy blues, that showed signs of concern and worry for a change "Don't trust Hitogawa, the story of the So-Called Staff member who was let off by that man wasn't fired because of his involvement with a mere customer…there is another story behind it…so I advise you keep an eye on your master when you confront that man…"

And with those words, the spirit disappeared

"Kantarou!" Haruka laid his master flat out on the ground, he wasn't breathing, the folklorist wasn't breathing

"Kantarou, don't you dare die on me!" the Demon retracted his wings as he placed a hand unto his master's chest, slowly concentrating until there was a flash of lightning that left his hand and coursed through Kantarou's body, there was no movement as off yet. So he repeated the action three or four more times until Kantarou started to cough up water

**Kantarou's POV**

I coughed violently as I opened my eyes a little, nothing but a bright light shining down on me; I thought I was a goner there, I tried to move my arms, my legs anything but I couldn't get as much as a twitch out of them. Although I was relieved to see Haruka looking down on me, his hair hanging around my face like a pair of curtains.

"H-Haruka…" He looked relieved, but with that look in his face nowadays it was hard to tell, but I guess with him suddenly hugging me close to his chest means he's relieved that I'm okay.

"Thank god" I hear Haruka whisper in a soft voice. "W-What happened" I tried to rise to my feet, but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while. "Kantarou you shouldn't move, you swallowed a lot of water…you also had a near death experience"

I did?

"What about Hasumi?" Haruka narrowed is eyes as he looked over at the unconscious moron who didn't listen to me. "That idiot is still unconscious…" I giggled weakly as I wrapped my arms around Haruka's neck "Should we tell Rosalie that daddy isn't going to come back?"

"I said unconscious not dead…how you feeling Kantarou?"

"So it's not Kan-chan anymore?" I tired to make a pout, but with my state I bet it didn't look like anything to laugh about either. I was brought out of my thinking when Haruka gave me a deep kiss, his tongue touching every muscle that was in my mouth before we broke apart panting.

"I think we're going to go back inside" Haruka said, so he picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the Hot Springs, I looked into them before I lost sight of Hasumi altogether

"What about Hasumi?" a smirk went unto Haruka's face

"Serves the moron right for not being prepared, hell if I'm going to carry that bastard" why do I get the feeling Haruka's hiding something from me, I might as well not pry, I don't want him to get angry at me for whatever reason may be.

"I'm glad your alright…" I looked up at him, his face looking very serious now, I didn't bother to pull a joke at it or anything, I know how sensitive my Haruka could be, did I just call him 'my' Haruka? Well…he is sort of mine isn't he? "I thought I almost lost you there…Kantarou" he whispered, I couldn't help but worry about him, so I placed a little kiss on his check.

"You won't get rid of me that easily…Haruka…" I said to him softly, placing another peck on his cheek, this was only met with Haruka kissing me on the lips lightly and then he stared at me, a light smile making its way on to his features, that's better than the other look he had there earlier. "I know…It takes a lot more than that to kill you…I wonder if that old saying is true?"

"What saying?"

"It's a lot harder to kill an idiot than a normal person" I felt a bit insulted at that remark really…

"Hey…that's not a very nice thing to say Haruka…I'm not an idiot" I pouted

"Your right…your more of a moron" Now _**that**_ was going too far "Hey Haruka…"

"But you're _**my**_ moron" Haruka looked at me and all my words I was about to say just ran away from me, my words being vanquished by that overpowering gaze that left dozen of his admirers speechless and now it's being used on me…

When we left the hot springs, we made our way back to our room, after getting a lot of strange looks and disgusted glances we made it back without a confrontation, I haven't seen Youko or the others which must mean their also looking around the resort.

Haruka settled me unto the bed gently, it was only then did it hit me that were still having nothing but towels on us, we left our clothes back at the hot springs. "Haruka, we left our clothes at the hot springs!" Haruka just shrug, raising his hand giving me the thumbs up "Their being handled…"

How?

"We came all the way here in our towels…" Haruka just turned his head towards me, for some reason his eyes were scanning my body up and down. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing Kantarou…" I could feel my cheeks heating up, I beat they looked bright red right now. Haruka wondered over close to me, placing his hand unto my chest as he slowly pushed me unto the bed. I yelped a bit and it wasn't long till I was looking into those eyes again.

Why does he leave me so breathless?

"Is it a bad thing?" I made a little 'chu' sound, which sounded something that a mouse would do as he took my towel in one swift motion. "I-I don't have a good body like yours, I'm not that good looking" I mumbled weakly, getting a pillow and placed it on my face. That only seemed to make Haruka chuckle softly.

"What are you talking about? I think your body looks nice…" is he trying to make me feel better? I felt something wet crossing my left nipple until it finished at the right, I gasped, my hands tightening unto the pillow that was on my face. "Your nipples are cute…"

"Don't say such embarrassing things" I whispered

That comment only seemed to make him chuckle even more, but it didn't sound mockingly. "You want me to do something even more embarrassing Kantarou?" I felt something going under the pillow, something wet trailing along my chest, I shuddered until I felt the pillow going further and further away from my grasp and that's when I felt Haruka's lips pressed on mine.

"I love you"

'**I Love You'**

"I love you too…Haruka…"

'**I Love You More Than Anything'**

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I didn't want to let him go at the moment, If I did I felt like I was going to lose him, I wonder if he knew how much I loved him? Out of anyone I met, Haruka is the only one who has ever said those words to me and meant it, those three words that held so much emotion, I never thought that they would ever be directed my way.

'**I Never Thought Anyone Would Say Those Three Special Words To Me…"**

I pecked my lips against his and of course he did the same

' **I Don't Want To Leave Your Side'**

**However…**

Meanwhile back at the hot springs, Hasumi has just regained consciousness and found out that he was there alone with no Haruka or Kantarou there to accompany him. He narrowed his eyes angrily, his whole being consumed in raging flames as the folklorist gripped his hand tightly

"So you think you can fool me by knocking me unconscious huh Ichinomiya? Well I'll show you, I'll get my own back!! For I will prove there is no such thing as monsters!!" his laughter echoed throughout the whole complex that even the people that were relaxing in the ones next door suddenly left with fear for their own lives

Meanwhile the Water Spirit that was torturing Haruka and Kantarou was relaxing on one of the cherry trees above the hot springs, his eyes narrowed; he looked very annoyed at the amount of noise that had echoed through the place, his eyes turning to Hasumi, his hand raised, his nails lengthen into long icy nails.

"What a moron…I wonder if the Tengu would mind if I take him out!"

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Aww why am I such a lame romanticist…

**Haruka: **You Monster…how could you just change the scene to that moron when I was about to do Kantarou!!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Now who said I was going to let you have sex with Kantarou? For all you know you could be giving him a massage

**Haruka: **Your evil…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** What do you think Happened, I wonder what name I should give the Water Spirit? Until next time kiddos…

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tactics:

**Tactics:**

**Piercing Through My Heart**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hi kiddos welcome to chapter Nine of _**Piercing Through My Heart**_ What will happen in this chapter, how will Haruka and Kantarou get to the bottom of this case, can I come up with any ideas!! Find out!!

**My Heart Will Always Belong To You**

"_Kazumi! Kazumi!" the water spirit looked up to see a young man, with short chocolate brown hair, he was a small build with chocolate brown eyes, the spirit didn't know what draw him to this boy, this staff member of the resort that took most of his home, he remembered meeting him like it was only yesterday, he would always hold this boy, always touch him and kiss him._

"_Naoki, did you sneak out again?" Naoki lunged himself at the water spirit, nuzzling his head into his chest as he nodded, giggling sheepishly "I couldn't wait to see you Kazumi, I just wanted to see you so bad" Kazumi smirked, pressing his lips lightly on to Naoki's forehead._

"_I wanted to see you too" they both kissed each other, their tongues touching each other in a fight for dominance, one that Kazumi easily won in, he loved this human no matter what any other spirit, demon or creature of the night says, he loved this human, loved to kiss him, to love him, he wanted Naoki, he wanted every part of him, his love, his heat, Naoki was his and he was going to protect him._

_Well…he wanted to protect him anyways…_

"Naoki…" the water spirit looked down on his hand, a ring was there, a blue sapphire ring was tucked on his finger. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'll give you peace of mind, I swear it"

_**Is there a limit to the amount of pain you feel for the disappearance to someone you once loved?**_

_**I tried to call your name, but you do not come to me…**_

_**I tried to find you, but I could not grasp your where bouts…**_

_**Why did someone have to take you away from me? Don't they realise how important you are to me, my life, my light, my world, I loved you with all my heart, yet I could not find you…**_

_**With out you, my life doesn't make sense and my life is nothing but a bad dream…**_

**I'm lost without you**

**Normal Writing**

Haruka ran a tanned hand through Kantarou's hair, he was cute when he was sleeping and it was the afternoon now. He still couldn't believe that he almost lost his lover today, he thought his heart was going to stop beating altogether if Kantarou had really died, that scared Haruka.

If Kantarou had died on him, what was Haruka going to do? How was he going to cope with the loss? He knew someday that was actually going to happen, but he didn't want it to happen, yet what was Haruka going to do? Kantarou was a mortal, it was only in his human nature that he will one day disappear, vanish into total oblivion, the memories that he and Kantarou shared would be erased from Kantarou's mind when it would cease to function.

The Tengu wrapped his arms around Kantarou and dragged him close, nuzzling his chin on to Kantarou's silky silver hair, the feeling of his master in his arms, the smoothness of his skin, the smell all of it was right here, he had what he wanted, the one thing that was most precious to him of all. That was Kantarou

His master

His Friend

His Lover

"I can't let you go…" Haruka whispered and just held Kantarou a little tighter so not to wake him from his peaceful slumber, he wondered if he did lose Kantarou, would he have winded up like that Water Spirit, so full of sadistic lust, if he lost Kantarou,? Would Haruka have lost control? Would he turn back to his original state? Would he cease to be Haruka and revert back to the Demon Eating Tengu? The thought of it was enough to scare Haruka.

"I don't want my life to have no meaning…" Haruka whispered "I won't let you get hurt again"

He really meant that, placing a light kiss on Kantarou's right cheek.

**Kantarou's POV**

_I opened my eyes lightly and I was shocked to see all these cherry trees, I hate cherry trees, it had to be __**those**__ type of trees, how'd I even get here in the first place? Last thing I remember was being with Haruka in the bedroom and…well lets not go there, I felt my head getting a bit sore thinking about it…_

"_Mm…" Wait a minute, I snapped out of that moment of thought anyway, where's Haruka? Haruka was here with me a moment ago right? Haruka?_

"_Haruka! Haruka where are you, you here? Haruka!"_

"_Are you Kantarou?" I jumped, turning my head round and there were these lovely pairs, as lovely as Sugino's, green eyes looking at me, chocolate brown hair draped over them, he looked like a model and his face was really cute, it reminded me of Suzu only it's a guy, he was wearing the hotel staff uniform. "Yeah…who are you and why am I here?_

_The boy placed a hand unto his arm; he seemed a bit shy in speaking to me, until he finally looked at me seriously and replied_

"_My name is Naoki Tsubasa, a-and I use to work here…I…brought you here for a request, if you'll hear me out…" he didn't seem like a bad spirit so I nodded anyways. I needed something on this case or I won't get paid. There was nothing evil about him…_

"_I-I want you to help Kazumi…please help Kazumi!" I jumped at the sudden outburst _

"_Kazumi?"_

"_He's a water spirit…he's my lover…right now he thinks I'm dead…" I looked at Naoki, he looked like he was about to fall apart and cry at any moment and inside my heart, I felt like I was going to break down and cry too, his feelings, these emotions, it feels like their flooding the whole area, the cherry blossoms were turning into a very dark blood red colour, even darker than the usual pink…_

"_I-If only I listened to him, I-I would've been together with him, I'm scared in case I'll never see him again, please, please help us, please!" I wondered over to him, kneeling down and holding him by the shoulders before hugging him lightly, he needed comfort._

"_But…where are you? Are you even alive? If so can you tell me where I can find you and I'll help…" Naoki just seemed to cry even more, he nuzzled his head in to my chest, his hands clasped on to his, those tears were streaming never ending, it felt like his emotions were spiralling out of control._

"_I-I Don't know! I don't know where I am!! My soul seems to be trapped here, I-I can't escape here! __**He **__won't let me go!"_

"_He? Who's he? If that guy is in the hotel then I'll be able to help you!" Naoki's eyes went wide open and then all I saw was total darkness…_

"_Kantarou!!"_

"Naoki!!" I opened my eyes, my whole head was spinning and it wasn't long till I fell out of the bed and slammed my whole boy unto the floor, ouch….that hurt, my everything hurts…

Was that a dream? I scratched my head, I felt a little bit sleepy, did I make that whole thing up because I was desperate for answers about the case, or was it my consciousness playing tricks on me, I thought over it for a while until I realised there was something written on the palm of my hand, it was written in such beautiful Kanji, though I was shocked when it spelled out the words

'_**Save us, save Kazumi'**_

"So…it wasn't a dream huh?" Naoki…could it be that your soul is stuck in some alternate dimension where someone had locked you up in? If so who was it? Why did they do it and who is Kazumi? I don't know why, but for some reason the name 'Tsubasa' sounded very familiar. For some reason, I think I know someone who knows, I'll ask them when I get the chance…

But to be able to bring me to where they were imprisoned, he must have very strong spiritual powers, this had just told me one thing and one thing only and this I know for a positive fact, Mr. Hitogawa isn't giving me the full story, I wonder what he's hiding from us?

I got up and as soon as I got to my feet, got washed and dressed, I had to find out what was going on, so once I finished dressing, I walked out of the room and locked the door behind me, slowly making my way down to the reception area, there's a couple of things I have to do, find Hitogawa, look for Haruka for help, find out who Kazumi is and save Naoki all in all this is going to be a long days work and this is only my second day, can you believe that? Two days and I'm already getting questions thrown my way…

"Kan-Chan! Kan-Chan!" I see Youko coming my way once I entered into the reception who was followed by Rosalie, they both look like their enjoying themselves, lucky, I envy them for having more fun while I'm working

"Youko, Rosalie, you two enjoying yourselves?" Youko nodded happily, not realising her ears are showing again

"Ahuh! We just got out of the hot springs, their so big and they have lots and lots of cherry trees did you see them Kantarou!!" I smiled lightly, placing my hands unto her ears and pushed them back down into her head, Youko blushed but she was thankful for this. "Thanks"

"Your welcome, yes I have been in the hot springs, I'm not very fond of cherry blossoms but the water was nice" before it attacked me and I almost drowned that is, it was still nice.

"Where's Lucifer?" Rosalie asked, those big green eyes looked at me I just shrugged my shoulders as I replied "I don't know, the last time I saw him was when we were in the room…" I trailed off remembering what activities we were doing this morning, I placed my hand unto my forehead, there's that pain again.

"So what were you two doing in there anyways?" Eeek, oh damn it, Youko's on to me, what am I going to do?

Have to come up with something, Youko's giving me _**that **_look, you know the look of all looks that knows what you did with out you even saying it. "Well…we…" When Youko's hand went unto my shoulder I jumped and I saw her cute smile looking my way.

"Don't worry Kantarou…" she said to me calmly, that smile appearing on my lips as she gave me a tiny hug.

"I know, well maybe I should say I've known all along…" sometimes I think Youko's my twin sister, my older twin sister to be exact.

"I wish you two the best, come on Rosalie we better find your father before he worries about you again"

Hm…I wonder where Hasumi is anyways?

**Meanwhile**

The Water Spirit covered his ears as he kept hearing the shrieks and riots of Ryokan Hasumi, he swore he was going to kill the man if he continued his never ending rants much longer, he maybe a water spirit but even he had his limits. So with the thought of peace and quiet in mind, the Water spirit formed an ice ball in his hands, his cold eyes locked on the target.

He practiced tossing it before he let it go and with such precision, it smacked Hasumi off the head, making Hasumi fall face first unto the ground.

Finally, the Water Spirit has done what we could never do

Hit Hasumi…

(Youkai Of Hearts: I love you Water Spirit-chan Water Spirit: Leave me alone!)

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Chapter nine is done!! I wish it was longer though, but there were so many things I had to think about, so I decided to name the little staff member after a character I had on my deviantart page

Anyways, now I have a page under the same name, it's a bit like Fan Fiction but this time you can write your own stories (like characters, plots, that kind of thing) So I posted my first chapter of **Midnight Claws **It's a Yaoi/Shonen-Ai Fic, check it out if you like, the link to my FictionPress page is on my profile…under the deviantart address…

Although I don't know whether to continue it or drop it…

Oh and one more thing, I might not be able to up date between the 26th and two weeks on wards because I'll be off on Holidays to Tenerife, so until next time kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
